Beginnings
by 2fruity4u
Summary: When a mysterious ghost appears in Vlad's office one evening, he doesn't realize how his life will change, or how it might be for the better. Set in the Blind Rich History AU
1. Chapter 1

It had been several months since Vlad had become mayor of Amity Park and he was tired. Tired of work, tired of his mayoral duties, even antagonizing Daniel had lost its zing. Danny had noticed too and it seemed to draw the boy to him even more. With Vlad's track record it made sense, he had never given Danny a break from their fights. He always had some bigger plan, some bigger idea. But not this time. He was down, out, done. Yet still the damn boy wouldn't leave him alone.

This was one such encounter.

"Give it up fruitloop! I know you're planning something, I just don't know what yet!"

Vlad dodged the punch thrown at him with ease and sent back one of his own, knocking the boy back.

"If I was planning something, do you think I would tell you? I may be old but I am not senile Daniel."

Vlad caught sight of the clock and made an exaggerated motion to his wrist.

"It's almost ten, don't you have a curfew to keep? Or at least someone else to annoy?"

Danny looked back at the clock which afforded Vlad enough time to get another punch in. Cheap shot maybe, but it was probably the best thing that happened to him all day. That was sad.

Despite getting knocked into the wall, Danny didn't retaliate. He was right about the curfew.

"Don't think this is over, I know you are up to something and I will find out what." He promised, the same promise he was given every time they parted, Vlad considered committing some kind of petty crime just to make Danny feel like he was right so he would leave him alone for a while. The costs really outweighed the benefits however, so the same song and dance continued over and over. The boy was quick to leave so Vlad collected his papers to finish his work for the night.

As soon as he sat down however, he felt another presence in the room.

"I don't know if the brat told you on the way out, but i'm not accepting anyone else today."

He didn't feel the ghost leave however so he looked up, eyes flashing red. "In case you didn't catch the context I said get out _now_."

The ghost had a powerful aura around him, even though he didn't look powerful. Sure, he had the muscles and the overall physical prowess but he was blind, something he had never even seen in a ghost before. It might have to do with the strange scar over his right eye. The ghost was also fixing him with the most disappointed look he had ever seen.

"You know it's rude to just stare at someone… right?"

Surprise showed briefly on his face before he put his mask back on.

"You know it's rude to come into my office unannounced, right?"  
He quipped back.

"Do you know what happens to ghosts who cross me?"

"I only know of the rumors you, yourself spread." The ghost cracked a smile. "You can't fool me. The most you have done to anyone is knock them around, even the ghost boy. Your reputation precedes you _Plasmius._ "

Well this ghost seemed to know a lot about him. A lot more than he was comfortable with anyone, ghost or human, knowing.

"Who are you?" _and how easy will it be to get rid of you?_

"I am Clockwork, Master of Time, and judging by the sudden change in your future, the best being a broken arm and the worst being hospitalization, I'm guessing you think you can take me. I would suggest you change your plans if you don't want to be incapacitated for several weeks." The self proclaimed master of time just waited, and slowly but surely one by one the violent futures dropped away from the man in front of him.

"That's more like it. I mean you no harm, I assure you." He sat down in one of the chairs meant for meetings with important clients and figureheads. Obviously he wasn't worried about Vlad at all.

"What kind of powers do you posses that makes you think you can take me?" Vlad asked finally. It had been a while since anyone of note challenged him, mostly because of the.. inventive truths that were spread through the zone. He was curious to know exactly what he was up against.

"Ah, I am afraid I am going to disappoint you for now. Have to maintain some element of surprise, don't I?" Again the ghost flashed that infuriating smile. The kind that said he knew more than Vlad did. Nothing made him mad faster than that.

"Okay, well may I at least ask _why_ you are here? Or is everything but your name off limits?" Vlad sassed.

"I told you my title too, didn't I?"

He asked with a raised eyebrow, obviously messing with the mayor.

"I guess you want to know a bit more than that though, hm?"

Vlad nodded wordlessly, he was more than a little irritated, though this was the most interesting thing that had happened to him in a long time now,he did _not_ like being out of the loop.

"What topics are on limits? Are there things I can ask you or is this whole conversation dominated by you?"

Clockwork laughed. "The second would be more accurate, though I would think I am a far cry from a ruthless dictator. How about we start at the beginning, or more specifically your beginning. I have known you longer than you have known yourself Vladimir. You have always been of interest to me. Not just because you are half ghost but because time twists around you in very interesting ways. You have made a lot of… interesting choices in your life. Not all of them have been the best route but each of them led to an interesting result. Only recently, it has been quite unusual. Not in a very good way either. Your timeline has almost flatlined. I have been wanting to meet you for quite a while so I feel like it's just the right time."


	2. Chapter 2

If Vlad had a hard time believing him before, that was nothing compared to right now. Someone was watching him? Someone actually cared about his life choices? It was almost laughable! Almost.

"Ah yes. That makes complete sense."

Or maybe it did.

He never said he cared, just that he enjoyed watching, for lack of better a word, his life unfold. Like some kind of soap drama. Once he made Vlad's life interesting again he would probably be gone.

"So, what do you plan on doing? You can try and force me to do things but it won't end up how you want, i will promise you that." He was no pawn in someone else's game. He was _always_ king.

"Well… for now I think I will just stick around. So I can get an understanding for what your days are like, and why your life seems to have come to a halt."

Vlad glared at the ghost, not that he could tell, but it made him feel better.

"And if I refuse? If i send in ghost hunting experts to expel you from my office?"

Clockwork laughed. "Good luck, once I decide to stay somewhere, no force on earth could keep me away. If anything you will look quite foolish for seeing a ghost that really isn't there. Do you really want to tarnish your reputation over a guest who isn't causing you any trouble?"

"You mean no one can see you? Or hear you?" That was hard to believe.

"That is correct. I am only noticed by those I want to be. You should be honored really." He reclined back in the chair, it was obvious he didn't plan on moving and it looked like there was no way Vlad would be able to make him.

He sighed and turned back to his paperwork. It was silent in the office except for the ticking of a clock… or clocks... wait… ticking? He didn't have any analog clocks in his office.

"Where is that coming from?"

"What?"

"That ticking!"

"Well my name _is_ Clockwork… take a wild guess."

The ghost did have ten different clocks on him but Vlad took them to be decoration. What the fudge did someone need _ten_ different clocks for?"

After a few more minutes of trying to focus he gave an aggravated sigh and looked back up. "Well can you turn them off?"

"Do you want the world to end?" He was already going to turn the first one off, or at least pretending to.

"Butter biscuits, no!" He wouldn't seriously end the world, right?

He gave Vlad an innocently surprised look.

"Oh really? That's too bad then. I am afraid I can't." He reclined back in his chair again and seemed to rest his eyes. Vlad wasn't too sure about anything when it came to this one. He wasn't entirely sure this ghost was actually sane. Or if he was even in control of time. He decided to gather up his paperwork and go home. At least there he might be able to get some peace and quiet.

"Leaving so soon?" Clockwork asked as Vlad passed by him, he was right to suspect him of trickery.

"Yes, I am going home where there aren't _twenty_ clocks ticking all at once."

"Ten, I have ten clocks. Don't get carried away Vladimir."

"Well either way I am leaving. Good night." He said quite pointedly and closed the door.

Vlad arrived to work the next morning in an irritable state. Since he took his work home with him he didn't get anywhere near enough sleep and to top things off his alarm didn't go off. He arrived to work in a frazzled state and rushed into his office.  
"Good morning."  
"Sweet butter biscuits!"

Well there went everything everywhere, his tea had soaked all his work from the previous day. He looked at the 'time ghost' with a murderous expression.  
"I don't keep _backups._ "

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so jumpy and this sort of thing wouldn't happen. Honestly, I was _just_ wishing you good morning." He knew there was a chance that would happen but really, just how utterly ticked Vlad was really made it great. Human emotions were just so interesting and short sighted.

"I could fix it, but if I don't it will only take another hour, five minutes, and three seconds to redo. If you ask me I think you should just redo it."

Vlad phased what he could off the papers and got to copying. He had a meeting to get to in two hours and even if the ghost was right, and he didn't believe a single word the troublemaker said, he had wanted to get breakfast beforehand.

Once he had copied everything he looked up at the clock. Great, that was broken too. It hadn't moved since he last looked at it, and there was no way he copied ten whole pages in less than a minute. He was Vlad Masters, but even he had his limits. He pulled out his laptop and went to look at the time there, only to see the same time?

There was no way. Unless…

He peeked over his computer screen at the ghost.

"... did you…?"

"Did I?" Clockwork asked, acting surprised.

"I'm asking you that!"  
"Oh my, it seems I did. Silly me." Suddenly the clocks started moving again.

Well now Vlad was ahead by two hours. That was… nice.

"I'm going out to eat…" He stood up, and hesitated. "Do ghosts eat?"

"We, in fact can." He shrugged. "But it's not a need."  
"Do you want something?"

"Sure, I have always wanted to try a breakfast pastry, a muffin perhaps?"

"Yeah, sure… I only ask because you helped me by the way, don't think this is going to be a regular thing." He quickly left the office.

"Oh, I am sure." Clockwork laughed to himself once he left, this would most definitely not be the last time.

When Vlad did come back he had some kind of coffee in one hand and a bag with a blueberry muffin in the other. He set the muffin on the table next to Clockwork's chair and sat down at his laptop again. He had some time to kill so he decided to read through some of the emails he would have to sort out later.

"Where is your's?"

"My?" He asked looking over the computer again.

"Your breakfast."

Vlad lifted up the cup of coffee for Clockwork to see before getting back to his emails.

"That's not breakfast, that's a beverage."  
"Oh, are you my mother now too? Breakfast is always a latte, well sometimes it's just coffee depending on how late I am running. Now if you don't mind…"

"But that is nowhere near sufficient for the needs of a human. You should be having something more than water with caffeine and milk in it."

Obviously he wasn't getting to those emails today. He sighed and closed the computer.

"I haven't died yet have I?" After a very pointed silence Vlad decided to reword his question. "Okay, I am half… you know, but I am in perfect health otherwise."

Clockwork still wasn't having it however. He took the muffin out of the bag and split it in half, setting the bigger half in front of the man.

"You aren't leaving until you eat it." He floated back to his seat and started eating his half. "Don't hide it either, I may not be able to see but i'll know."

Vlad huffed, just about to drop it in the waste paper bin when Clockwork mentioned that. He resigned himself to eating the breakfast. "You sure are a pain, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. It's what the observants tell me on a pretty constant basis."

"Observants? You work with them?" Vlad was suddenly uneasy. The floating green eyeball gang he knew of, and they _really_ didn't like him. In fact he wasn't so sure this ghost wasn't here to catch him and put him in a prison like they had done to Vortex.

"I do, but we do not work together all that well. I don't like doing their dirty work for them." There was a bitter tone that came with those last words that made Vlad wonder what exactly their relationship was.

"Are you here on business for them?" He finally asked.

"What? No! Of course not. Like I said, we don't work together well. I wouldn't be doing something like this for them. I don't like playing in deception unless it's necessary. Like I said before I am here for my own reasons, and no one else's."

Something about the way Clockwork said it made him believe the ghost.

"Okay, well…" He looked up at the clock, another ten minutes before his meeting started.

"I probably should get going… erm… i'll be back later?" He grabbed his briefcase and headed back out the door, finishing up the muffin. Today had just started, and even though he was already exhausted, it had been quite interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Life went on like that for a week or two. Despite Vlad's warning that he wouldn't be getting Clockwork anything regularly, he brought him a different breakfast pastry every day. Clockwork would always thank him, but only eat half of whatever it was, leaving the remaining half for the businessman. Vlad had learned after the first day or two that he wasn't going to get out of eating as long as the time ghost was there so he would accept it without argument.

Clockwork never seemed to need to leave his office for any reason. He suspected the ghost left during the night but had no way to confirm his suspensions seeing as he didn't keep cameras in his office, for obvious reasons, and Clockwork would always be there waiting for him no matter what hour in the morning he arrived.

The time ghost would occasionally ask questions about things that seemed odd to Vlad. Though he knew Clockwork was blind he had come to think of him as someone who could see things just like him, but as it turned out he couldn't. Perhaps it was the way he seemed to know what Vlad was planning to do before he even did it. He hadn't explained how he saw things yet but maybe Vlad could coax it out of him sometime in the future, despite the ghost being extremely tight-lipped when it came to himself Vlad could tell he was starting to warm up to him, and though he wouldn't admit it he was growing fond of his company in his office.

Clockwork would ask questions like what a sunset looked like, or why humans found things like big holes in the ground or water cascading over cliffs beautiful. No question was easy to answer, how did you explain things you took for granted? He tried his best to explain but he was far from a wordsmith and he wasn't sure Clockwork was benefiting at all from it, yet he kept asking so Vlad kept answering.

Every so often he would return the favor in terms of business tips, whether a deal would go through the next day or if anyone important would be visiting him. Things that wouldn't affect the future all that much but would ease his mind.

After some time Clockwork moved onto different topics though they were not any easier to answer. He asked questions about human things, he knew the when and how of wars but not the why. What drove humans to commit such violent acts? Greed, love, power? They were all just as foreign to him. So on good days Vlad would try to explain those as well.

It had become almost routine to answer his questions while working, so Vlad set out his work, he could get a lot more done than he originally thought when talking, only today's questions took a different turn. Not ones he could only allot half his attention to.

"So, why did you decide to accumulate so much wealth?"

Vlad sighed and put down his pen. He suspected these kind of questions would come eventually, he was far from moral, even he would admit that much.

"Why not? I like living comfortably and I have the means by which to do so."

Clockwork nodded thoughtfully but then frowned, that just didn't sit right with him.

"I suppose that makes sense but you have accumulated much more than you could ever need or use. Why do you continue to strive for more?"

"I… well it's complicated."

It was actually quite simple. He disliked being in debt and he was determined to never be in that position again. Besides, there were many perks that came with being rich. People treated him better. Well… most people anyway.

"I don't think that's true… I think that it's explainable. You've explained everything else to me so far. Why not this?"

"Well those topics were very remote from myself, it's easier to answer when you are not a part of the question. Besides, if I can't ask you about your's then I will not have my motives and actions questioned."

"I think you are just not sure what you want."

Vlad bristled at the accusation. He was Vlad Masters, he knew exactly what he wanted.

"You are wrong. I have clear goals, I know what I want from life."

"Okay, then what do you want Vladimir?"

He scoffed, why did he need to explain himself to the time ghost, he was all knowing wasn't he?

"Why do you even care?" He already knew the answer to that but he still couldn't believe it. "I don't have to tell you everything I want from life. I don't owe you anything. Besides you already know what I want, don't you?"

"I cannot read minds, I can see what outcomes would make you the happiest. Which, by the way, have the most remote chances of happening seeing as you are actively destroying all paths that would lead to a happy future." He looked very exasperated, like he was laying something out for a small child to understand. "I can also see one or two futures where you try to force your happiness and you turn out to be the most miserable, it's quite ironic. I guess forcing people to love you doesn't work."

Clockwork took his dreams and shredded them. It was for the best, they were awful futures. But he knew there were more delicate ways of doing it. With how stubborn Vlad was being, how he was killing his own happiness? He had to. He couldn't stand to watch those futures anymore, they left a bad taste in his mouth and none of them would bring Vlad anything good. Now though, he had to face the consequences for not only setting in motion major changes in the timeline but also, more imminent? Vlad's temper.

"How _dare_ you! My plans will turn out just as I want them to! You are wrong! I will get what I want and no one will stand in my way, especially some pathetic ghost who has nothing better to do with their time than sit around my office and bug me!"

Vlad was gripping the edge of his desk tightly, all he saw was red.

The aforementioned time ghost cringed. He knew the outburst would be bad but it still hurt to have it happen, he felt like they were finally getting along and now they were back at square one.

"I'm only telling you what I know, just like you have been telling me. You want to know why your life seems so unfulfilling? This is why. You can't let go of a woman who doesn't love you, or your hopes for an apprentice that you dashed the second you insulted his family. Did you know, until you made your hate for Daniel's father known there were four different futures where you took him on as an apprentice and you were both better off for it? Of course you wouldn't… how could you? But I knew, and it killed me to know that you had happiness in your grasp and you just threw it away. Do you not understand that you are the _only_ person holding yourself back from a better life? I may not know everything about what humans know and how much they see, but I am almost positive anyone who has known you for more than five minutes knows that. So how is it a man who can tell me why people do things that make no sense can't even see it in himself?"

Things in the office started to go haywire, the clocks moved sporadically as if time itself seemed to be moving irregularly, a dark purple aura emanating from Clockwork. Worst of all, it seemed to be that he didn't even realize he was doing it.

"Clockwork…?"

The anomalies stopped all at once when Vlad called his name. He looked worn, much more so than Vlad had seen him. Like he really was someone who had been around for all of time.

Clockwork realized that tears had started to fall down his face which shocked him. He had never in his existence cried before. He quickly wiped the tears away, Vlad made it pretty clear before that physical manifestations of sadness were not ideal in the human world.

Vlad's anger disappeared. He was crying. Why was he crying? Why did Vlad's life matter that much to an all-powerful time ghost? Where was the confidant somewhat cocky person that he had seen up until this moment?

"Hey… are you going to be okay?" There was something very unsettling about a ghost as powerful as Clockwork losing his cool.

"Yes, I am fine I just… I'm fine. Sorry if I gave you a fright." He cleared his throat.

"No one else is going to need you in the office today… why don't you go home and take some time to yourself?"

Vlad nodded and started to gather his things. If he said he was going to be okay he would just have to trust him. He noticed as he left that there were burn marks in the shape of his hands on the desk. Clockwork wasn't the only one who could lose his temper. He would have to buy a new desk to avoid suspicion.

Nevertheless as he left he made a mental note: Do not upset the all-powerful time ghost.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a normal morning, he went to bed early since it had been a tense day but other than feeling a little more rested than usual it was the same. He walked into his office, set a breakfast pastry on the side table and sat down, only to be faced with an empty seat.

"Clockwork?" Maybe he was just invisible? No, if he was he would at least still sense him. The room felt more empty than it had in a long time. He was gone.

Vlad's mind went racing, sure they had a little disagreement yesterday but was it enough to drive the time ghost away? It seemed like he was here to stay but maybe he had read the situation wrong? It wouldn't be the first time he scared someone off. Probably wouldn't be the last either. Maybe that's why he wanted him to go home early yesterday, so he could leave too.

He stared at the bag on the table. He had picked out one of his favorite pastries today, something he was certain Clockwork would like too. All in an effort to smooth over what had happened yesterday. But now it wasn't even going to be eaten. Vlad got up and grabbed the bag, throwing the whole thing in the trash can.

Three days went by, each day Vlad still brought a pastry, each day it went into the trashcan when Vlad didn't have the heart to eat it on his own. He had grown so accustomed to Clockwork's presence while he worked that to not have him there was extremely distracting.

He had to find him. If for no other reason than to know why he up and disappeared. If Clockwork said he didn't want to visit him anymore then fine. He had dealt with being dropped like that before and he could deal with it again. The not knowing was what killed him, figuratively speaking of course.

Once he was done for the day he let his secretary know that he wouldn't be coming in the following day. He had some personal business to attend to.

She looked surprised, and for good reason. He didn't take days off, ever. He was his own boss so it was no problem but it was very unusual for him.

That night he poured over the few books he had recovered from the ghost zone. They were rare things seeing as Ghostwriter collected most of them for his library. If he couldn't find something in these that would be his next step.

Every book he read had at least one or two references to the "Master of Time" but they all wrote him off as a myth in the same line. He was nothing but a bit of ghost zone lore, no one ever actually encountered him. The one illustration painted him as a fearsome creature, something he could not reconcile with the ghost who had been keeping him company for the last month and a half. Maybe the reason he was so unknown was that everyone expected a high and mighty god, imposing and threatening. The real Clockwork wasn't like that. What if the person he had been talking to wasn't the real Clockwork?

He sighed and closed the book. This was useless. Worrying about his own sanity in the matter wasn't going to get him anywhere. There weren't any hints to where he would be found in the ghost zone, even generally. He was going into this without a single clue and he hated it.

The next morning he woke up and had his coffee. Once he was done he transformed and flew into the zone. It wasn't often he went into it, only when there was something he wanted. The risk really outweighed the benefits, but in this case he was willing to make an exception. He started floating aimlessly in no particular direction. If he went to Ghostwriter's library he had a feeling he would get more of what he found in his books. His best bet was just running across it but he had to admit, those were awful odds for anyone.

He floated around for hours, sometimes asking ghosts for directions, but every time he did he was laughed off by them. After a while he decided to fly as far away from any known structures in a hope that it would be far away from any lair, and he wasn't just going crazy. He had been talking to Clockwork right? It wasn't his imagination, the burn marks on his desk proved that… right?

He was just about to give up, admit he had been talking to himself in some kind of delusion, when a tower shimmered into existence. He could turn back now, how many crumbling and abandoned buildings had he come across on his way here? But something was telling him to check this one.

He floated up to the tower, it looked worn but not abandoned like the rest. It was a giant clocktower, and it was still functioning!

He flew in with reckless abandon. He had to be here, he was the Master of Time for crying out loud. He searched the mostly empty halls, well empty save for the clocks. Clocks were _everywhere._ He had to have the right place.

Finally he came upon a door that was slightly ajar.

"-isn't becoming a problem. I have it under control, as always."

That was definitely Clockwork's voice. But he wasn't alone, there was another presence in the room.

"You are putting a _human_ above your temporal duties! That is a problem, and if you can't _see_ that then maybe we need to find a new guide."

"Don't start with that, you know as well as I that there is no replacement for me. I take what I do seriously, as I have told you twelve times previously." His voice was flat and emotionless.

"Now, as I am sure you have noticed, our conversation is no longer private. So if you would care to observe the door."

He flew back away from the door just in time for the observant to slam it open. Judging by the glare he was given from the giant green eyeball, he wasn't very welcome here. He left Vlad alone however. Possibly he remembered what happened last time he had faced the observants.

"Vladimir, are you coming in?"

Vlad was taken out of his pondering and entered the room. Clockwork was fiddling with some kind of staff with a clock on top. The unusual outfit he was in gave Vlad pause. A cloak and some kind of strange tunic. It was a far cry from the plain purple shirt and black slacks he was used to seeing him in.

"Hi…?" He was at a loss for words, this whole place was unbelievable. He had no idea what was playing on those screens Clockwork had but he was left to wonder if he could even see them.

"You probably have a lot of questions. Don't you?" The screens all shut off at once and Clockwork turned to him expectantly.

Well yeah, he had tons of questions. Why hadn't he shown up the last three days? What were they discussing before he came in?

"What's… with the getup?"

Clockwork couldn't help it, he started laughing. Vlad always chose the path he least expected. It was something he really liked about him, even if it could irritate him at times.

"It's what I wear to work. It's a dress code requirement you could say. If you took off more time for yourself you might also have casual clothes."

"Oh, right. Work." Why had he come here again? In the shock of everything he very nearly forgot.

"Did… did I upset you? The other day, I went home but when I came back you were gone." He was clearly out of his element. It wasn't often that he reflected on his own actions but if he had been the reason Clockwork had been absent then he wanted to patch that up if he could.

Clockwork shook his head. "No, not at all. Your actions may upset me sometimes but it's not the reason I haven't been around. I was completely buried in work when I came back to the clocktower, I haven't been able to get a free moment since. A lot of unexplained occurrences." The way he said unexplained made Vlad think Clockwork knew exactly what caused them.

"I'm only now getting out of the hole so kindly dug for me by the council. They think it's unwise of me to be spending so much time in the human world and after the small time anomaly that occurred in your office they decided to take it into their own hands. I have made it very clear to them they are not to meddle in time anymore so I am sure they will only try it a dozen more times." He smiled tiredly.

Did ghosts need to sleep? If they did it looked like Clockwork was long overdue.

After a long pause Vlad finally chose his next question. "So you weren't at my office because you had too much work?"

"Yes, only because I had too much work. No other reason." He said very firmly.

There was no mistaking the relieved expression on Vlad's face.

"Why don't you sit down." Clockwork gestured to some chairs on the other side of the room. "I'll make some tea and we can talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Vlad had been in the time master's clock tower for several hours now from what he could tell. Time didn't seem to be something he could ever keep track of in the zone, he wasn't sure how Clockwork managed to do it. It must have been one of his powers, that or all those clocks he kept on his wrists. It was nice to see something familiar about him when he looked like he could be the grim reaper in that kind of outfit. Otherwise it seemed like it was the same as when Clockwork had been was visiting him, only this time he was the one intruding. He felt bad for it in a way. After all he did have basically the whole world, or rather both of them to run and here he was distracting him from that.

Clockwork had been nice enough to make him some tea, it was one of the few refreshments he kept, seeing as it couldn't really spoil.

Vlad shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he looked around the room again. The futuristic screens went off a few seconds after he came in, maybe there was something on them he wasn't supposed to know about. The rest of the room was pretty bare save for the chairs they were currently sitting in.

"I think you can see now why I prefer your office. The tower leaves a lot to be desired."

Clockwork finally said after a prolonged silence, a gentle smile on his face.

"Ah yes, I can see that. Though I must confess I don't find myself at ease anywhere in the ghost zone. It's…"

"Spooky?" Clockwork asked with an amused look.

"Well… For lack of better words… Yes. Very spooky." Vlad couldn't help but chuckle a little. He, himself was half ghost and yet he was using such an asinine word to describe that half of himself.

"It can be a little eerie I'll admit, but it's also quite serene. The energy is quite peaceful as long as you stay away from the more populated areas."

"Oh, that's another thing I need to talk to you about. You really need to work on your public image, you know how many people laughed me off when I was trying to find you? It was embarrassing. And everyone who wasn't busy laughing at me looked so scared I thought they might die again. Long story short, you should fire your PR department."

Clockwork smiled. "Ah yes, my public image isn't quite what you know me as, hm? Well I suppose you could take any complaints up with my PR department as you say. But I think they are doing a fantastic job. You see, I don't get visits from common ghosts with small problems and I rather prefer it to be that way. What would happen if word got out that I wasn't a fearsome ghost? Well everyone would want me to fix their problems for one, and I don't have time for troubles such as finding the box ghost's favorite box every week."

"So if you were to let people know you were a decent person and not some masochistic time god you would never get a moment's peace? That sounds a little backwards. You are powerful enough to keep them away right? Besides your tower is so far away from everything most ghosts would probably give up before they even got here, I mean almost did."

"No you didn't." He smiled. "You would have gone on searching for at least another four hours had you not found it when you did. You can be quite dogged when you want. It's quite endearing."

Vlad rolled his eyes, Clockwork would make little side comments from time to time like that, probably wanting to embarrass him but he wasn't one to get flustered easily.

"Okay, so the prison wardens are going to let you go soon then, right? It's kind of lonely around the office without you, and I have wasted three very good pastries because you didn't tell me you were going to be gone. I mean, of course I ate my halves bu-"

"No you didn't. I was quite disappointed that as soon as I left you went right back to starving yourself."

"You know, you could just pretend to believe my lies, just once. It might make me eat breakfast more often."

"No it wouldn't."  
"Yeah, you're right. It was worth a try."  
"Do I really need to dignify that with a response?"

"No."

"Good, because this could go on quite literally for hours and I can think of better uses of both our time."

"So… are you coming back to the office?"

"I'm afraid that I have another day's worth of work set out for me, the timelines are about as tangled as a ball of yarn after your cat gets it's paws on it."

"My sister's cat." He supplied  
"You are an only child Vladimir." Clockwork retorted with a dry look. "And I am not the only one who knows it's your's. In any case, it will only be another day before I can continue with my normal schedule, but then I can visit you all you'd like. I hadn't realized you'd miss me so much, I must confess. I thought you had grown quite annoyed with me."

"You know that isn't true." Vlad frowned. He didn't think he was putting off that impression anymore. Maybe at first but he figured Clockwork couldn't take a hint, or was otherwise sticking around just to annoy him. He couldn't really tell when he had started to enjoy his presence more that dislike it but the point was he was. It really threw him off not to have the ghost be part of his daily life.

"What isn't true? That you miss me? Well that's a shame. I guess I should just halt my visits then. If you aren't enjoying them..." Clockwork was trying to get him to admit that he enjoyed his company… and gosh darn it, it was working.

"No! I mean… that would have been nice a few months ago… but now?"

"Now?" He prompted.

"Cheese logs! I think of you as a friend! Okay? Are you happy?" By the way Clockwork was smirking, it seemed like he was.

"Why Vladimir, how sweet of you! I would have never guessed you would be so sentimental, I consider you a friend as well." He was just barely holding back his laughter. But only just.

"Yeah sure you didn't." He mumbled. "Don't let it go to your head."

Vlad took the now nearly cold tea from the table and heated it with his powers, covering for just how out of his element he was right now. He didn't make friends. He didn't make himself vulnerable. Vulnerability was a good way to get let down and he wasn't interested in going through that specific emotional train wreck again. He kept everyone at arm's length or further to avoid those very situations. But for better or worse, he just couldn't do that with Clockwork. It was his own fault for getting close to someone again, but he was already half dead, what more could someone do to him?

"So, why don't you get on your way? By the time you get back it's going to be pretty late and you really don't want to get to bed late or tomorrow is going to be awful. _Trust me._ "

Usually when Clockwork gave him advice he would heed it but…

"Are you sure you will be back after tomorrow? Completely sure?"

"Vladimir, I am sure of everything always."

"Vlad."

"What?" Clockwork asked, looking ever so slightly thrown off.

"Vlad is what I would have friends call me. Just Vlad."

"Oh, you prefer Vlad to Vladimir. I didn't realize that." Maybe he wasn't sure of everything.

"Hey, like you said, you can't read minds, just futures."

"Yes, that is true." Vlad had remembered that, he hadn't expected him to. It left him a little lost for words.

Vlad got up and took one last sip of his tea. "I really should get going, if tomorrow's turnout is going to be directly proportional to how much sleep I get, I want to make sure I get a good amount of it. Thank you so much for the tea and the company. I don't think I have taken a day off in quite a while, it was nice. I might just have to do it more often."

"Well I would certainly enjoy your company, it makes the clocktower seem a little less dreary." Clockwork said with a smile that made Vlad think he really meant it. Maybe it would be a good thing to take off work more often then. He could spend time with a friend. When was the last time he got to do that?

"Okay, I will. You have a good night, okay Clockwork?" He wasn't sure if ghosts slept but either way it was a nice sentiment.

"I will, I wish you a good night as well, and try to avoid Walker's prison on the way home. He is rounding up prisoners and i'm sure you don't want to have to organize a riot tonight."

Vlad nodded. "Thanks, I will." With that Vlad left.

As soon as he was sure Vlad was gone he dropped the smile.

He was in trouble, this was a future he never expected.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day after Vlad had visited Clockwork and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't at least a little nervous. Clockwork assured him that the little spat they had the other day wasn't part of why he left in the first place but Vlad couldn't help but think it had a small part in it. Maybe he should try to not be so...confrontational? He had gone so long not caring about what other people thought of his attitude, this was going to take a little getting used to.

He opened the door to the office, pastry and coffee in one hand and his briefcase in the other. Of course, as per their unspoken schedule from before their fight Clockwork was already there, sitting in the same spot as before like nothing had changed. Vlad was secretly relieved. He hadn't scared away his new friend just yet.

That was another thing that was going to take some getting use to. Having a friend again. Someone he could supposedly count on. He only hoped he could keep it that way.

"Morning!" The ghost said rather cheerfully as Vlad handed him his breakfast. He took out the danish and gave Vlad half before he even sat down.

"Good morning, judging by your demeanor I'm guessing you were able to get everything worked out? The Observants didn't give you any further trouble right?" He did feel slightly responsible for that mess, seeing as he was the one who was on the Observant's list of people not to be trusted, and with good reason.

"Ah yes, despite their meddling, almost everything is back as it should be. The rest will just have to be worked out as it comes along. Not much more to do about it at this point. How has everything been around here?" Clockwork took a bite of the pastry and his expression lit up.

"And what is this? It's really good!"

"It's a peach danish. I made it myself." Vlad offered him the other half. He had hoped Clockwork would like them. It had taken him a while to get the recipe just right.

"I actually had several this morning, so you can have both halves today." For once he wasn't lying so Clockwork gladly accepted the other half of the treat.

"Things have been well enough, though I have to admit it's been a little lonely around here without you. Who knew I would miss your constant nagging?" Vlad half joked, though he was also trying to send a message that he wasn't that desperate for Clockwork's attention. Openness and transparency were things that never did him well, probably something else he could work on.

"Ah yes, of course. Perhaps I should stop talking altogether." Clockwork suggested, finishing off the danish. He was calling his bluff, and Vlad knew it. But he wouldn't be the one to admit it.

Or that's what he told himself, but twenty minutes later he couldn't stand another moment of silence. Having Clockwork there and not talking to him was worse than not having him at all. Maybe he did miss him a lot more than he let on.

"Okay, fine." He said, putting his pen down. "I do like hearing you blabber on, could you please stop giving me the silent treatment? It's more annoying than having you interrupt me every five seconds!"

Clockwork tore his attention away from his watches in mock surprise. "Oh, you mean you like our conversations? I would have _never_ guessed. You really should be more clear Vladimir." Clockwork could just barely cover up the smirk.

"You just can never let me have a moment, can you? Always out to prove me wrong one way or another." Vlad rolled his eyes and took a drink of his still lukewarm coffee.

"What can I say? You make it too easy." He outright grinned, giving up on hiding just how much he enjoyed taunting the half ghost.

"Ah yes, of course. I will try to make it more challenging to prove me wrong in the future. I can't see how that could go wrong at all." Vlad sassed. How he was even supposed to go about lying to a sentient lie detector was beyond him. He'd have to look in those books to see if Clockwork had any limits to his powers, though if the entries were made in his favor they probably didn't. Vlad set back to his work, he had some deadlines to meet and even though he was mayor he still had to meet them like anyone else.

"Hey Vlad?"

"Hm?" It was nearly noon and Clockwork still hadn't said much to him. Vlad wasn't going to brush him off even though he was trying to focus. He half listened for Clockwork's question while he continued on with his work.

Clockwork hesitated, there were… risks that came with this question but he needed to know more about the subject and Vlad was really the only one he could ask aside from Danny but he doubted a teenager would be very knowledgeable on the subject, at least to the extent an adult would be. "Why do people fall in love?"

Vlad dropped his pen. "I… ah… well… they don't really choose to fall in love. It just happens." He picked the pen back up, trying to regain some sense of composure. "When two people are compatible and like each other and… well admit that they like each other then love can happen. Sometimes people are stupid though, they are too timid to ask and so their love stays secret, sometimes forever. Sometimes they ask too late as well, and by that time the party has already moved on. It's also a possibility that the other party had no interest to start with and so it becomes a one sided kind of affection. Not really ideal for either side."

That's what happened with Maddie, and now he was likely never going to get to be with her. He was convinced she could have loved him at some point but due to time and his own stupidity, they would never be together.

"A lot of people argue that there is a chemical component too, and I suppose that's scientifically sound but it doesn't account for everything. A lot of it is driven by personality and… will? For lack of better terms." He looked up at Clockwork.

"Why do you ask? Has some lucky girl caught your eye?" Maybe that was prying just a little too much but he was curious, this someone had to be pretty special in order to capture Clockwork's attention.

"Well… yes and no." Clockwork allowed, someone _did_ catch his eye, but they were not female.

"I see, and have you told them about how you felt?"

"I don't think that would necessarily be a good idea. Not until I have all potential outcomes worked out. It's pretty complicated, so I want to make sure I am certain before I say anything."

"Well you should try to say something eventually. If you don't you might come to regret it. Take it from someone with some experience in the matter." Vlad looked slightly more at ease now which also put Clockwork at ease.

"I could be your wingman if you want." He offered. "We are friends after all, right?"

"Wingman?" Clockwork asked with a confused look. "I don't need to pilot a plane, just confess my feelings, though the tasks may seem similar in scale they are very different on a practical level. We are on the same page right?" He asked, suddenly uncertain. Usually there were only a few minor misunderstandings in their conversations, this was a pretty big one.

"Yes, of course, wingman is a term for someone who helps you out with someone you want to be with. Someone who has an in, so to say, with the person in question and can talk you up to them. The perk of being me is I have an in with just about everyone. Money does that."

"Last time I checked it was a flight term. The English language needs to stick with singular definitions." Clockwork said with a frown. "It would be easier for all parties involved if it did. But i suppose relatively speaking the human race's changes are slow. They just seem fast to me."

"I suppose so, if you have been around for all time it would seem to be that way." Vlad said thoughtfully looking down at his work. "Is English your only language? Or do you know others?"

"Oh I know every language, more or less. The dead ones are easy because they don't evolve at all. The most commonly spoken ones I have a hard time keeping up with because there are usually many varying dialects. Of course I also know Ghost as well, but that's a given for all ectoplasmic based life." Clockwork shrugged.

"I see, I suppose it is necessary, considering your line of work." He looked back down to his paperwork. "So, it's decided then. I'll be your wingman."

"I… ah… okay?" He had a feeling that might not work out but refusing didn't really offer him any decent futures to choose from. He wished he could sense his own future more clearly to understand which way this would pan out, but that was the one future that was always a blur.

"Good. I may not be good at getting with people myself, but I am a pretty good with helping other people out, funny how that seems to work." Vlad got back to his paperwork and Clockwork gave him some space to think.

The time ghost was in big trouble and he needed to think. The first thing he needed to figure out was how on earth could someone talk you up to a person if they _were_ that

person? It was a dilemma to be sure.

Then there were the problems that arose from liking Vlad in the first place. Things like meddling of the observants came to mind, especially after the fiasco they just caused, and that was just over them being friends. If they found out that there was going to be more to them then that, it would not be taken well. The amount of trouble they would put not only himself but _Vlad_ through was enough to be wary of letting any future like that come to pass.

It wasn't just that Clockwork like him either, if it was one sided like Vlad had described it before it would just be something he would ignore. The problem was, it wasn't. The longer he stayed around Vlad the more likely it would be that the timestream would blur out all together, indicating that VLad would get too close to him.

He could leave but then Vlad would try and find him again and he just didn't have the heart to stay hidden. It was like no matter what path he tried, it always ended in them being closer than he liked.

It had happened before, where two parties were meant to be together and no matter the path they took they would always end up that way, but it was a rare thing and he had never even begun to imagine it would happen to him.

Even if he could somehow stop the observants from completely going crazy, there were still a lot of problems on Vlad's end. Humans were very intolerant creatures and if it was made public knowledge that Vlad was dating a ghost, even without his time powers, Clockwork knew that his businesses would suffer.

He didn't want to bring that on the half ghost, not when he had already so much stress in his life. It was tricky, and though he really liked Vlad, he wasn't sure he wanted to risk hurting him for his own selfish wants.


	7. Chapter 7

Vlad got into the office a little later than usual, he didn't really have that much to do today but it still bothered him due to the fact that he liked to be timely no matter where he went. He set down his work on the desk and checked his watch.

He was an hour late.

"Butter biscuits, I need to get more sleep… and a better alarm"

"Someone slept in today." Vlad jumped ever so slightly, it had been maybe three months now since Clockwork started visiting him and yet he had been so absorbed in how late he was running that he completely forgot he had company.

Actually he forgot to get breakfast too. Perfect.

"You look quite distressed, do you need a moment to collect yourself?" Clockwork asked with a slight frown. Vlad usually wasn't so scattered, maybe turning off his alarm hadn't been the best idea but the man had looked so worn down the last week or so he thought the extra sleep would do him good.

"No, I'm fine I'm just a little behind." As he worked to sort things out his hair started to fall into his face and he realized in a sudden moment of shock that he had forgotten to put his hair back.

So that's the reason people were looking at him like he had lost his mind on the way in. He never left the house if it wasn't tied up and out of the way.

"Okay, I think I really need that coffee… and a hair band… Why don't I keep any in here again?" Vlad asked as he searched his desk for at least something that would work in the meantime.

"You mean your new look isn't intentional? That's quite a shame. I think it looks nice." His compliment was genuine, he honestly liked Vlad's hair down. It was a shame he always kept it up.

"You may think so, but no one takes a man with long hair seriously. It's seen as unprofessional in the business world."

Well that seemed like a stupid rule but if it was going to affect Vlad's day so much…

"You can borrow mine." Clockwork took the purple hairband out of his hair. His own hair was long enough that he could get away with a makeshift bun. Of course he could leave it down but it had a tendency to get caught in things and he'd rather avoid that if he could.

Vlad had to admit that Clockwork looked nice with his hair down. Maybe that could be a pro to bring up to whoever his crush was, it would sure convince him. He pushed the thought aside and put his hair up with the borrowed band.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. I'll get it back to you tomorrow. But for now, I'll go get us some breakfast." Vlad finished putting everything in order and then got up to leave.

"Vladimir?" Clockwork spoke up just as he was going out the door. "I have a request for you."

"Do you want something in particular today?" Vlad asked, closing the door again.

"No, well yes. I was wondering… If it wouldn't be too much trouble that is, if I could accompany you?"

Vlad blinked. "You mean you want to come with me to the bakery?"

"Yes, if that's alright." He didn't want to trouble Vlad too much when his day was already off to a hectic start but he had been wanting to go out into the human world for some time now and since Vlad hadn't already gone out to get their breakfast, it seemed like a good time to ask.

"Well it would look kind of odd if I was talking to no one out in broad daylight?"

"Just because I can be unseen doesn't mean I have to be. It's a trick I use for my own convenience."

"Well even if everyone could see you, I would be seen as being amicable to a ghost… Not that there is anything wrong with ghosts but they don't really have the best image here. Lots of attacks and all that. It wouldn't do to have the mayor be on friendly terms with one unfortunately."

"I can change my appearance Vlad, it's one of the perks of being me."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, he found that a little hard to believe.

"I suppose a demonstration is in order?" Clockwork asked with a hint of a smile.

"Yes that would be nice." He nodded, not wanting to doubt Clockwork but not seeing any way that could be true. Either way, he decided to sit back down for the moment, waiting for Clockwork to prove that he could in fact look as different as he promised.

Clockwork smiled and shifted his appearance in an instant. It could have been longer but Vlad could only really tell if Clockwork stopped time if he was included in it.

Now sitting in front of him was the same man but he looked unmistakably human.

He still had the white hair, but Vlad wasn't going to complain. He really liked the color. His skin was now somewhat tan instead of blue. He still had that scar but what Vlad really noticed was that for once he actually had pupils, his irises were still red but since they weren't glowing anymore he doubted anyone would notice. It was obvious however from their clouded appearance that he still couldn't see.

"Well, what do you think? Do I make a decent human?"

Forget decent, he looked amazing.

"Yes… I mean, you look great." Great wasn't exactly the right word, stunning perhaps? There was something he couldn't quite place… the way his heart fluttered a little when he looked at Clockwork was unusual. Maybe friends just made each other happy like that. It had been some time since he had a real one.

"Shall we go then?" Clockwork brought Vlad back from his musings.

"Ah yes, of course." Vlad got back up and headed for the door.

"Ah.. Vlad?"

"Yes?" He asked, closing the door once again.

"Unfortunately my abilities are hampered in this form… I can't perceive where I am very well, would you mind helping me out, just a bit?"

It took him a second to realize what Clockwork meant but when he did.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." Vlad came back to Clockwork's chair and offered his arm. "I'm sorry… I forget sometimes."

Clockwork smiled and accepted his arm. "It's okay. I'm sure it looks like I can see everything from your perspective. It takes a lot of work to make it look that way though. It gets exhausting after a while too."

Vlad led him out of the office, notifying a very confused secretary that he would be out for the morning. She could have sworn that she hadn't seen anyone go into his office but told Vlad that she would hold all visits.

Once they got out on the street it was a little easier to guide him around, and being close together was nice for how chilly it was. Winter was getting close after all.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how do you see?" Vlad asked as they walked down the street towards a cafe he had been frequenting since Clockwork first appeared in his office.

"Hm, well it depends on what kind of seeing you are talking about, though I am assuming you are talking about seeing like you do. The short answer is I don't. When I move I access different futures to see what traveling different lengths will do. If I move for three steps I wouldn't be close enough to a door to enter it, and if I move for five I would hit it, so I move four. It's very tedious but after hundreds of millions of years I perfected the technique. It's no less draining after all that time, however, I much prefer this." Truthfully he also preferred it because it meant he got to be close to Vlad.

"That does sound quite tiring. Do ghosts sleep? Or is that just a human thing?"

"Ghosts can sleep, just like they can eat. It's just not necessary." They made it to the cafe and were sat down at a table.

"So, what does this place have to offer besides the pastries?" Clockwork asked, not even bothering with the menu.

"Well, I had their french toast once and it was pretty amazing." Vlad looked over the menu. "They have pancakes, eggs, french toast, sausage, bacon, and a bunch of other sides."

The waitress came up to take their orders. Vlad got his usual coffee and the french toast and Clockwork got the same.

"You might not like what I drink…"

"If you like it, then it must be good." He said dismissively. Once they were given their drinks however Clockwork changed his tune.

"How on earth do you _drink_ this? It's disgusting!" Once he realized how loud he was talking he blushed slightly. Vlad started laughing however.

"I tried to tell you, I drink the really strong stuff. It's the only way I stay awake."

"Well… you need to get better sleep then. Your alertness isn't worth this." He made a face at the cup pushed it towards Vlad to have.

"I'll get you something else. How about hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate? That sounds hazardous and goopy... "

"I think it's something you will like, trust me on this."

Soon Clockwork's coffee was exchanged for hot chocolate and he decided that he should trust Vlad's judgement more often. He would be keeping it at the tower from now on.

Their food arrived not soon after and they both dug in.

"This is amazing Vlad! Is all food this good, or do you just know the right places to get it?"

Vlad smiled. "A combination of both I think. This place really does have good breakfast."

"Well… maybe we could go here more often then?" It was more of a question than a suggestion.

"Sure, if you'd like I wouldn't mind coming here every day. Though you might want to be seen walking into my office, I think my secretary might have been a little confused when one person walked in and two walked out."

"Oh, of course. I will make sure I am seen if I can have food like this every day."

"Good because I really do enjoy your company."

"And I, yours."  
They finished up their breakfast in a comfortable silence.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a Tuesday afternoon and Vlad had already finished all his work for the day. Lately instead of leaving the office as soon as possible he stuck around to spend time with Clockwork. It wasn't like he had a whole lot to do after work, he just went home and did a whole lot of nothing. At most he would play around with his cat for a while. This put him in much better spirits, and poor Maddie could do without his doting for some time. She was getting a little too... poofy from the surplus of treats. However today was different, he had convinced Maddie to have him over for the evening. When he explained to Clockwork why he was leaving so early he could have sworn the ghost's smile fell just a little. Clockwork couldn't say he was happy with the change in plans but as far as he knew his affections were still completely one sided. Even if they weren't, who was he to stop Vlad from visiting whoever he wanted. He wasn't controlling like that.

He really had no reason to worry though, or so Vlad thought. Maddie was his romantic interest. Clockwork was still his best friend, that wouldn't change after an evening with her. The Time Master stopped him before he left however.

"If you… have some free time afterwards, stop by the Clocktower. I promise it will be a lot easier to find this time around." The frown that was present on his face made Vlad frown just a little. He promised nonetheless if he had some free time he would stop by. Content enough with that Clockwork let him go on his way.

As Vlad made his way to the Fentons, he wondered why Clockwork seemed so opposed to him flirting with Maddie. Maybe it had something to do with his future? He didn't see it going well today? It was a possibility. It was nice he had such a good friend looking out for him.

Vlad had arrived at the Fentons a little early, though for Vlad that was quite predictable. Danny had hoped that he had started to give up on his schemes, after all he had been leaving them alone a lot more. In fact, he didn't see much of Vlad at all anymore. It just always seemed like a bad time to check up on the fruitloop for one reason or another. He noted he really should stop slacking off in that department because he was very wrong to think he had given up. Here he was flirting with his mom like he hadn't just dropped the whole pursuit for several months.. It was painful for everyone except Vlad who didn't seem to see how badly it was going. Something struck Danny as odd though, it was like he wasn't even trying, he seemed preoccupied with something else, his heart wasn't really in it.

It had been at least five minutes since his last flirting attempt and even Maddie was starting to pick up on how distracted Vlad seemed today and any opportunity was a good opportunity to get the topic of discussion away from her.

"Is everything alright Vlad? You seem... distracted." She asked him.

He blinked and looked at her like it was the first time he had seen her since he had arrived.

"Oh, yes. I am just fine. I was thinking over something a friend said to me earlier. My apologies."

Maddie wasn't going to let it go that easily however, if she could get him to talk about anything else she would. "Does this friend have a name?"

Danny seemed to take interest too. Of course the boy would think he had no friends outside of Maddie and Jack. If the latter could even be called that.

"Ah… well… I… Of course he does..." It was a name, it was just one that a human would never have. "Mr. Work is his name."

Danny couldn't help but laugh, even with the stern look from his mother.

"You're making it up! Your only friend is your cat."

"Danny…" His mother warned.

"Well it's true! I mean Mr. _work_? That's probably the saddest attempt at making up a name i've ever heard, and i've heard some bad ones. Tell me you're joking Vlad, even you aren't this bad."

Vlad just fixed him with a stone cold glare. "He's real. We've become very close over the past few months."  
He had to be joking, right? Danny just looked at him, not sure if he should be trying to take this seriously.

"Well, I'm listening." Maddie prompted, though it was clear from her expression that she didn't really believe him either.

"Well… I met him through work… Daniel don't you dare start up again. He keeps me company most days and I enjoy being around him."

Danny snorted, Vlad was making it too easy to get shots in, even if they were just verbal as opposed to the usual physical ones. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were in love with this Mr. Work."

Vlad bristled, of course he wasn't! That was probably the most far reaching accusation he had ever heard from Daniel. Him? and Clockwork? Laughable at best. "We are friends Daniel. Nothing more."

"Okay, if you're sure Vlad." He put his hands up in mock defense. "Though if you ask me you were a little quick to defend yourself."

He could tell when he looked at both of them, Danny holding back another round of laughter, not taking anything he was saying seriously and Maddie had a pitying and concerned look. They didn't believe him in the least. Why the hell would he make up a story about a friend? He wasn't that lonely.

"Fine." He set his teacup down and stood up. "I think since no one here wants to take me seriously I will go and spend my time with someone who actually values me." Why had he come here to start out with? It was obvious that both Maddie and Danny had no desire to spend time with him. Jack, the only one who did want him around, but _he_ had no desire to spend time with the great oaf of a man. He was gone anyway. This was just so exhausting, no one really wanted him here so he decided making himself scarce would be the best course of action. With Clockwork he always felt wanted so he would go visit him instead. Hopefully that invitation was still open.

As Vlad vacated the room, both Danny and Maddie looked at each other in pure shock. Vlad had left? Willingly? Maddie almost felt like she should go after him, maybe he wasn't feeling well. It certainly wasn't in his nature to just give up like that. A friend would certainly go after him. But they weren't exactly friends anymore.

Danny was the next to stand up, trying his best to feign a board look.

"Mom, I have a lot of homework to do. Since he left early i'm going to go start on it." Maybe his mom was content with leaving well enough alone but he wasn't. He ran up to his room before she could get in a word either way, locked the door, and put on some "study" music. The noise would hide the fact he wasn't there. He transformed and took to the sky.

Vlad walked down the driveway and got in his car, sitting there for a while before starting it up. He was just as lost as the other two had been. He had never wanted to be so far from Maddie before, how could she be so infuriating when before anything she did was perfection?

He sighed and started up the car. As he traveled down the freeway back to his neighborhood he put his mind to working out why he was feeling so weird.

Why had he been so offended in the first place? Maybe because he felt a little overprotective of Clockwork. Sure his name was unusual, but so were most ghost names. Why had it irked him that they didn't believe him? Because he wanted everyone to know what a great friend he was to Vlad? Maybe he would have to bring him over someday just to prove that he was real. He'd be okay with that right? The Fentons were ghost hunters but his human disguise was so good he would be okay. Vlad, himself probably wouldn't have been able to tell he was a ghost if he first met him like that at first.

He sighed and turned on the radio, settling on some classical music. He drove in silence for a while.

Something was still bothering them, it was what Danny said. What Clockwork and him had was strictly platonic, right? Of course once in awhile Clockwork would go for a lame flirting type joke and sure, sometimes his smiles set Vlad's heart fluttering, but that didn't necessarily mean that they were pining for each other. Clockwork made him feel like no one else ever had, wanted and loved but in a _friend_ way. Romance was what he felt for Maddie… only he was starting to question if he felt like that anymore.

A memory came to him, one afternoon months ago. Clockwork had asked about love and Vlad had promised that he would help him pursue the person who held his affections. Even back then he had felt a pang of jealousy for the unknown person. But now, Vlad couldn't help but wonder… why had he seemed so hesitant to accept his help? Why had he been so evasive? Could it have been that Clockwork couldn't be completely truthful because the person was sitting right in front of him? It was stupid and silly to think. But at the same time it made his heart skip a beat. What if Clockwork liked _him?_ Did he like Clockwork like that?

After a few seconds of internal debate he came to the sudden realization that he was most definitely in love with Clockwork. How on earth did this happen?

He was only startled out of this realization by the shrill honk of a horn. When he focused on the road again he could feel his stomach sink.

He was half a second away from the headlights of a truck.


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly, beeps and muted voices made themselves known. The first thing Vlad registered beside the sounds was pain, it hurt to breathe most of all. Why did everything hurt? And why was it so hard to think? There was something all too familiar about this situation but his mind was so cloudy he couldn't place it. What was he doing here, wherever _here_ was.

Vlad experimentally opened an eye but closed it again due to the harsh light. He felt something akin to a sense of dread settle over him. This place was not good and his mind was telling him that much. He opened his eyes slower this time and what met his gaze made his heart jump, and not in the good way. In fact he vaguely heard a beeping going off somewhere near him for that very reason. From what he could see, his right leg was suspended in mid-air by some kind of pully and surrounded by a cast. Although he couldn't feel it all that well he was sure it had to be broken. It looked bruised and swollen. His right arm was much the same way but at the very least his left arm seemed moveable. That was all Vlad could survey before several medical professionals rushed in.

"Please take it easy Mayor Masters, you've been through a lot since yesterday. You need to take it easy." The nurse speaking looked incredibly worried. What was there to be worried about? He was Vlad Masters. He could probably walk out of the hospital right now, no problem.

That's what he thought until he had just barely shifted. The wave of pain that came over him nearly caused him to blackout.

Okay, so maybe he did need to be just a little more careful than usual.

"W… What happened?" He rasped brokenly. Apparently long conversations were out for now.

"You were in a car accident, the ghost boy brought you to us. It's quite unusual, he has brought people in before but he usually vanishes as soon as possible he's still waiting out there to make sure you're okay."

Daniel had saved his life, not only that but hadn't run at the first chance? That was different. But why had his life needed saving in the first place? A car crash? He was a great driver, there was no way. He tried to think back to what he had been doing before. He went to work, talked with Clockwork, went to the Fentons and then… nothing?

"He can…" His throat really hurt, he wasn't sure he would be of much use to anyone this way. The nurse understood his intention however and nodded.

Everyone else cleared out of the room and Danny floated in a few moments later, looking guarded at first but after seeing just how broken Vlad was he dropped the bravado. Vlad wasn't able to twitch a finger let alone attempt anything stupid.

"You look awful." Danny finally broke the silence.

"Very astute Daniel." Vlad rolled his eyes, but the haughty look didn't stay with him for long. "What happened to me?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Danny asked uncertainly. "You were hit by a truck Vlad. One second you were driving perfectly fine but then… there was a curve and you didn't turn… and…" He frowned. "I couldn't get there in time. I didn't think you were going to get in a wreck… that was the last thing on my mind, I just thought you were up to something, and next thing I know there was… the top of your car on one part of the road and you on the opposite side… I think the rest of it was under the truck." He shivered, it hadn't been a pretty sight.

"My parents think I spent the night at a friend's house…I've been here since last night. The first few hours were scary. I didn't know if you'd… if you would make it."  
It struck Vlad as odd, it was almost like Danny cared about him. In fact he would probably make a crack about it if it didn't feel like his lungs were set aflame.

Maybe he shouldn't be too surprised, after all, Danny was the hero in their game and it meant playing the part to whoever needed his help. But it also felt like it ran deeper than that. He seemed to care, like a friend would. Different from how Clockwork was a friend to him but still a meaningful bond.

"Why didn't you leave?" Vlad asked, that was the part that genuinely confused him.

"Because if you died i was going to get all the money."

"Daniel…" Vlad knew that Danny would never, it was against his moral code.

Danny huffed. "I was worried about you, happy?"

"Very."

Vlad himself wasn't too good with sorting out emotions. It was even harder when he could barely express them. At a later date he would find a good way to thank the boy but for now he looked to the clock and then the television mounted on the wall.

"Packers are on… wanna watch?"

Danny blinked and looked at the television himself.

"Yeah, sure fruitloop."

Danny stayed around for another hour before he had to get going. His parents would have started to question where he was. Vlad let him go without argument, not that he could argue much to begin with. When he left, his doctor turned up the dosage of his pain medications so he could get some sleep.

The next time he drifted towards wakefulness he felt someone's hand holding his and his eyes fluttered open briefly.

The spike in his pulse had nothing to do with where he found himself this time, but rather who he found himself with. Clockwork in his human disguise was holding his hand, looking somewhat torn up, emotionally as opposed to Vlad's physical state.

"Hey." Vlad said somewhat hoarsely. At least his voice was starting to return.

"Hey…" Clockwork replied softly.

"You okay?" Vlad asked. Maybe it was a little backwards but Clockwork seemed to be more beat up about this mess than he was.

"I think I should be asking you that." He responded lamely.

"I'm managing… I don't remember why I crashed though… or crashing for that matter. Everything just hurts."

"I'm sure it will come back to you. You just need some time."

"You came to visit me…" Vlad said a little in awe that he meant so much to Clockwork.

"Of course I did. You're hurt and I care about you." The way he stated it was so plain that it made Vlad feel silly for even thinking he wouldn't come. He tried to nod but realized his head was pretty much locked in place. Right, neck brace. "I suppose so." He couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling at the back of his mind that there was something he wanted to tell Clockwork. It was something important too, but he wasn't sure what.

"I think they have me on too many meds, I feel all disconnected. It's weird."

"It's better than if you went without. You got pretty banged up. I'm surprised you are in as little pain as you are. They are still trying to figure out how you survived." He said pointedly. "Why weren't you paying attention? You could have died."

"I don't… It's really distant. I know it was important but I just can't remember." Vlad frowned.

"Important enough to risk your life?" Clockwork asked in a level tone, trying to mask the frustration and hurt from seeing Vlad so hurt.

"I can't explain it, but I am pretty sure it was something big."

"Yeah, that's called a truck Vladimir." He deadpanned.

"You know what I mean." He sighed and let his eyes flutter closed again.

"Well you left the Fentons much earlier than I anticipated. What was your reason for leaving?"

"I did." He closed his eyes, trying to focus. "I left because Maddie and Danny were being rude… about you."

Clockwork frowned. "About me? What do you mean?"

"Well they didn't believe I had any friends and then Daniel being the typical teenager he is started making cracks about how we were in love and so I left."

It was sweet that Vlad wanted to defend him to people who didn't even know him but there were several futures now where Danny worked out just who he was.

"So what happened after that? Were you just worked up because they didn't believe you?"

Vlad shook his head. "No, I can't quite remember but I don't think that's it."

"Well take your time, i'm not going anywhere. The staff thinks i'm your next of kin so I can stay as long as you'd like."

That meant a lot to Vlad, more than he'd like to admit. It wasn't that he was scared of anything but hospitals were mildly… unsettling for him and if he could avoid them then he tried his best to do so. Having someone closeby helped.

"Thanks." Not that he was really holding onto Clockwork's hand to begin with, muscle movement was a herculean task in it's own right, but he gave the other's hand a gentle squeeze to convey what words couldn't.

"Why don't you try and get some more rest? I'll be here, I promise." Clockwork gave him a tired but reassuring smile.

"Okay, I'll be holding you to your word." He drifted off shortly after.

 _There was nothing he could do, the truck was on top of him, he tried to go intangible but before it had even taken full effect the car made impact, throwing himself across the freeway. The pain that shocked through him from the initial hit to ending up on the pavement was overwhelming, he lost intangibility and hit it hard. He was almost in a daze, everything happened so fast. He moved his head over ever so slightly to see the smoking wreck that used to be his nice sports car, it never stood a chance._

 _Rolling his head back he saw his leg bent in an odd way and he seemed to be bleeding in several different places. He was starting to feel lightheaded, and for a moment he felt angry, mostly with himself. He finally knew he loved someone, someone who might return his feelings, and here he was splayed out on the road. He was probably going to die here, alone and broken. Maybe this was just what he deserved for being the kind of awful person he was. He deserved to have happiness so close before it was snatched away from him forever. He was going to die without telling Clockwork that he loved him._

 _He heard distant screams, someone was calling his name but before they could reach him the black eating away at the corners of his vision won out. The last thing he could remember was the soft feeling of flying._

Vlad woke up in the hospital with a start, his heart beating quickly and his breathing close to hyperventilating.

"Vlad? Vladimir it's okay." Clockwork was next to him, still holding his hand.

"No it's not okay!" Vlad couldn't help but choke out. "I almost died I…" His throat was giving out on him.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay, you are alive, you are going to be okay."

"I almost didn't get to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" Clockwork asked, looking confused.

"I.. think I'm in love with you."


	10. Chapter 10

"Clockwork?" Vlad asked after a few seconds of silence. He couldn't really turn to look at the ghost. But his best guess was that his admission wasn't being taken all that well. It was a pretty heavy thing to drop on a person, but of all people Clockwork would understand, right?

"Clockwork, say something please… I feel like an idiot."

"You got in a car crash because you realized you… Vladimir I cannot believe you!"

Vlad flinched slightly.

"Where is your face?" Clockwork asked, with a glare.

"Why?"

"I want to smack it! You couldn't wait until you got home?"

"Erm… That probably isn't a good idea. I'm pretty sure my nose is broken." Vlad tried to joke.

"I cannot believe you. You could have waited just until you were home. It was a _five_ minute difference! There was one _small_ future where you worked it out in the car and you just had to figure it out then?"

"So… You aren't mad at me for… Liking you?" Vlad asked timidly.

"No, I am mad because you have to always pick the future I expect the least and this time your stupid cosmic drive to be unique nearly got you killed!"

Vlad couldn't help but laugh, even if it hurt his throat. The way Clockwork phrased it, he sounded like a teenager desperate to be different, he didn't try and pick the least likely futures, he didn't know of any futures except for the ones that came true!

"I can't control when things happen, I'm pretty sure that is an ability you alone possess."

"If I could change what happens you wouldn't be lying on a hospital bed right now." He deadpanned. "I can nudge events and futures around, or change the likelihood of something happening but the final decision is up to the person in question, meaning you in this case you _cracked walnut_." Clockwork softly bonked him on the head with his hand.

"Oh… well that makes a bit more sense I suppose." Vlad was still feeling quite vulnerable from his declaration. "So...:"

"So?"

"Do you… like me back?"

"Oh… Well…" Now that the moment was here, he wasn't sure exactly how to phrase it.

"I mean I understand if you don't. I know I'm not exactly an easy person to like and…" Vlad trailed off, looking at him uncertainly.

"Vlad… you can be a complete fruitcake sometimes, and you make it extremely _un_ easy to like you."

"Wow, thank you." Vlad mumbled.

Clockwork gently covered Vlad's whole face with his hand since he wasn't really sure where his lips were. "I'm not done yet."

Vlad sighed and there was a muffled "Go on."

Clockwork took his hand off Vlad's face and began holding his hand again.

"But somehow despite all of that, i've liked you for quite some time now. I've just been waiting to tell you until you realized it yourself. Which, by the way, had a strong chance of happening _anywhere but your sports car on a freeway_ but you make the impossible happen apparently."

"So you like me?" Vlad clarified.

"Yes, Vladimir, I like you."

"And you aren't pulling some kind of prank?"

"You are broken in several meanings of the word I think I would have to have a very poor sense of humor to do that to you." Clockwork said in a level tone, the idea of doing such a thing to Vlad was awful.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you trying to convince me otherwise?" Clockwork asked with a slightly amused tone.

"No! Of course no it's just…" He was wondering if this wasn't some sort of pity situation, for heaven's sake, he was this amazing time ghost and Vlad was just some pathetic hybrid. "Do you actually like me… or are you just saying that to make me feel better, or just because I'm in the hospital?"

"You know, even though you have a huge ego, your self esteem isn't all that great, why is it so hard to believe I love you?" Clockwork asked, head tilted somewhat curiously.

"Because you are amazing.. and I'm so… subpar."

"Vladimir, what about you is less than amazing? It isn't the way you always explain things to me, no matter how stupid it might seem, it isn't your laugh that makes me feel like sunshine every time I hear it, it isn't how even though you work so hard to make people think you don't care, you care a lot that I can see you actually care about me; it isn't how every time I hold your hand time seems to stop in a way I could never make it, and I just know that everything will be okay. You treat me like a person, not some god, and some helpless disabled nobody. I feel like a real, worthwhile person around you. You brought back a spark to my existence I haven't felt in millenia. _You_ did that! You are amazing and beyond Vlad Masters, and I love you for it."

Clockwork smiled gently. He carefully moved a hand back to Vlad's face and used it to find his mouth. When he did, he leaned in and gave Vlad a gentle kiss.

If Vlad had any doubt left, it was erased with the kiss. Clockwork liked him. Clockwork actually liked _him_. He wished he could hug him, but he would just have to deal with what he had, not that he was going to complain too terribly much.

It was right then that Danny walked back in, this time as Fenton. Vlad idly wondered who was in charge of security because they weren't doing the best job. It wasn't like he was annoyed Danny had thought to come back and visit him, it was actually quite touching. It was just… inopportune at the current moment.

"Hey Vlad, I bugged my dad for some Packers games. He has almost all of them… on…" He looked between the two and dropped the tapes. "Who's the heck is this?"

Clockwork winced and broke the kiss. He kept his face turned away from Danny, blush spreading quickly in his human disguise. He was distracted he didn't realize Danny was going to be coming in or he would have left.

"This is my friend Daniel, the one I was telling you about?" Vlad said with a grin, though there was a bit of a blush on his face. At the very least now Danny had to believe he was real.

"Mr. Work?" Danny asked. Pieces of the puzzle quickly coming together.

"You told him my name was... " Clockwork gave Vlad an exasperated look. "No wonder they didn't believe you! Mr. Work? You couldn't make up a better name?"

"I was on the spot, okay? I don't do well if I don't plan."

"Clockwork?" Danny finally asked, looking more confused, and somewhat concerned by the second.

Clockwork turned around with what he hoped was a somewhat composed expression, though he could still feel his face burning red.

"Hello Daniel, how are you doing this afternoon?"

"What the _hell_ is going on here?"

"We're dating." Clockwork said bluntly.

"Since _when?"_

"About… 50 seconds ago now. My how are we ever going to celebrate our one minute anniversary in time?"

"Well, it's the longest time i've ever dated someone, so i'll get back to you on that when we get there." Vlad blurted out, and then covered his mouth with his one good hand. Maybe he shouldn't be allowed to talk while on so many painkillers.

"So you two know each other?" Danny finally asked lamely.

"No Daniel, we met a few minuets ago and proceeded to immediately suck face." Vlad once again spoke without thinking.

"That was hardly sucking face." Clockwork objected.

"I know, I was trying to be dramatic. He's a teenager, they respond well to drama. I suppose you also know him Daniel?"

"No duh!"  
"Okay, you both know me, can we bring this down a notch before someone tells us both to leave? I'm pretty sure Vlad is supposed to be in a relatively stress free environment right now and this is not helping."

Danny picked up the tapes and put them in an empty chair. He sat down with an dazed expression. This was really weird to think about; on the one hand this probably meant he wasn't going to be going after his mother anymore which was a big plus, but on the other hand, Vlad and Clockwork? It was weird to think of Vlad ending up with anyone, let alone a ghost like Clockwork. They seemed to be happy, and that's what should matter, right?

"You weren't lying about having a friend." Danny ventured

"I was not."

"A boyfriend even."

"Yes, I was not lying about his name, or his gender."

"No, I mean… a _boyfriend."_ Danny couldn't help but laugh a little. He had been right yesterday, even if he could have never guessed who exactly caught Vlad's affections.

"Oh right, I suppose that is also true." A slight blush returned to Vlad's face.

"It is very true." Clockwork agreed with a smile.

Danny looked over to the bag he brought with him and back. "Oh, right! My dad told me to lend these to you, he said that you'd probably want them." Danny grabbed it and walked over to Vlad, showing him the wealth of packers tapes.

"Oh, that was… thoughtful of him. Why don't you put one on and we can all watch?"

Clockwork cleared his throat and gave Vlad an expectant look

"Oh right! I'll tell you what's going on, okay?"

"I'd like that very much."

 **A/N**

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read through this story, for me it marks the biggest work I have ever written and I am very happy with how it turned out! These guys will most likely be returning in the future, following a much needed break.**


End file.
